


Nie przeszkadzać

by Lampira7



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Historia o tym, że nie powinno się przeszkadzać duchom podczas ich sezonowego snu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Not Disturb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319791) by [Kayasurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayasurin/pseuds/Kayasurin). 



1\. Tooth (1729)  
  
— Tak, tak — powiedziała, podleciawszy do małej gromady wróżek. — Idę. Co was tak _podekscytowało_ , dziewczynki?  
  
Najstarsza z pięciu wróżek zaćwierkała o zębach i śniegu... Czyżby jakieś mleczaki zostały zgubione w śniegu? Och, to byłoby straszne! Choć to nie byłby koniec świata. Byłyby one dość łatwe do znalezienia, nawet jeśli to były białe zęby na białych, puszystych płatkach śniegu.. Ale te wróżki były raczej młode, może o tym nie pomyślały. Biedne dziewczynki. Dobrze, będzie musiała dać im wskazówki, aby same o tym pomyślały, dzięki czemu nabiorą pewności siebie.  
  
Leciały nad dzikim, zalesionym terenem). Tooth spojrzała w dół z pewną dawką ciekawości. Była to _Ameryka_. Tutejsi nie wierzyli w zębową wróżkę, ale i tak zbierała od nich zęby. Wierzący lub nie, ale ślubowała chronić wszystkie dzięki. Pozwalając, żeby wypadłe zęby leżały swobodnie, gdzie każdy mógł je zabrać i wykorzystać, było czymś _złym_. Wciąż jednak nie przypuszczała, że będzie musiała wybrać się tutaj osobiście, niestety. Ale wszystkie kontynenty stawały się coraz bardziej i bardziej zatłoczone, a ludzie zaczęli się osiedlać w swoim otoczeniu, mając więcej i więcej dzieci. Będzie musiała jeszcze powiększyć swój pałac. Ciężko było powiedzieć, że to nawet był pałac jej ojca, który mieszkał tam pierwszy. Teraz te wszystkie przestronne wieże, jasne kolory były tym, czego pragnęła jej dusza.  
  
Bunnymund lubił się skarżyć, że Tooth nigdy nie zobaczyła koloru, który by się jej nie podobał. Łączyła kilka nowych odcieni, które jej się spodobały z tymi, które już wcześniej znała, co prowadziło do dziwnych kolorystycznych połączeń, ale... Tooth lubiła to. To były geny jej matki. Jej matka była tak samo szalona jeśli chodzi o kolory, tak jak teraz ona.  
  
Krajobrazy tutaj w Ameryce były niesamowite. Leciała nad wielkimi wilgotnymi lasami, gdzie drzewa wzrastały wysoko w niebo. Nad zarośniętymi obszarami z najbardziej zdumiewającymi formacjami skalnymi, stworzonymi jedynie przez wiatr oraz pogodę (i być może przez jednego pooka cierpiącego na bezsenność — pomyślała, widząc na niektórych łukach pewne charakterystyczne cechy sztuki Bunny’ego).  
  
I ponownie leciała nad lasami, ale tym razem drzewa były niższe i ekosystem był o wiele wilgotniejszy, ale nie mniej zapierający wdech w piersiach. Powietrze było dość orzeźwiające. Chłodny podszept w wietrze jasno dawał znać, że nie tak dawno skończyła się zima. A tak w ogóle, ciekawe jakie były tutaj sezonowe duchy? Znała indyjskie, które tańczyły podczas swoich pór roku, by później spać tygodniami, w miesiącach po zakończeniu ich sezonów. W Indiach, szczególnie dalej na południu, była teraz pora deszczowa i sezon upraw. Było zbyt gorąco na zimę. Wiedziała, że żywiołaki obudzone ze swojego snu są całkowicie nieobliczalne.  
  
Jakimi duchami były żywiołaki w miejscach, gdzie było więcej pór roku? Zimowe, wiosenne, letnie i jesienne? Stłumiła chichot i rozejrzała się. Oczywiście słyszała opowieści. Kto ich nie słyszał? Czy letnie duchy spały przez wszystkie trzy pozostałe pory roku, czy może tylko przez zimę albo...?  
  
Małe wróżki pisnęły i wskazały w dół, w kierunku niedużego akwenu wodnego — zbyt dużego, żeby być stawem, ale też zbyt małym, aby być czymś innym — ze stertą ziemi i kamieni wzdłuż jednego brzegu, co pewnie tutejsi mieszkańcy nazywali górą i klifami. Tooth wiedziała lepiej. Nie nazwałaby tego wniesienia wzgórzem, a co dopiero czymś bardziej okazałym.  
  
— Na dole? — zapytała, świadoma pobliskiej osady. Miała mnóstwo dzieci. Miejscowi wyznawali jedną z tych religii, która podkreślała, że ludzie muszą mieć dużą ilość potomków. Jej zdaniem był to najlepszy sposób na szerzenie religii. Posiadanie wielu dzieci i wychowanie ich, aby przestrzegali nonsensów typu: „ogniem i mieczem”.  
  
Tooth poleciała za swoimi dziewczynkami w dół do podnóża niby wzgórza, gdzie znajdowała się płytka grota utworzona przez warunki atmosferyczne i niektóre zwierzęta kopiące w luźnej ziemi. Wróżki zawołały ją ze środka. Sufit był tak niski, że musiała przykucnąć i wejść do groty niemal na czworakach.  
  
W głębi jaskini był chłopiec.  
  
Tooth jęknęła, zasłaniając dłońmi usta, by stłumić dźwięk. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie był ludzki chłopiec, jak na początku myślała.  
  
Nie. To był jakiegoś rodzaju żywiołak.  
  
Och, jaki był uroczy! Domyślała się, że ma trzynaście lub czternaście lat i spał z luźno podwiniętymi nogami. Miał krótkie, białe włosy i mlecznobiałą skórę. Jego ubranie było dość pospolite dla tego rejonu, nie licząc braku butów oraz koszuli i spodni pokrytych szronem.  
  
Czy to był zimowy duch?  
  
Jedna z jej wróżek podleciała do przodu, mówiąc szybko i cicho. Widziała tego chłopca kilka tygodni wcześniej, jak bawił się z dziećmi. Mała wróżka zachwycała się szaloną jazdą sankami w dół wzgórza i popołudniem pełnym śmiechu, które zakończyło się wtedy, gdy matki zawołały swoje dzieci na kolację. Chłopak wyglądał na smutnego i zniknął w lesie. Wróżka miała na niego oko, bo miał przyjemny śmiech i ładny, śnieżnobiały uśmiech.  
  
— Tak — mruknęła Tooth, spoglądając na chłopca. Był prawdziwym obrazem absolutnej niewinności. Poruszył się we śnie i kilka kosmyków włosów opadało mu do przodu, aż ich końce opierały się na jego powiekach.  
  
Wyciągnęła dłoń i odgarnęła pasma włosów.  
  
Chłopiec otworzył oczy i w mgnieniu oka podniósł głowę i _ugryzł ją_.   
  
Tooth krzyknęła i odsunęła się odruchowo. Chłopiec warknął niczym zdziczały pies, ale w końcu puścił ją.  
  
Zębowa wróżka uciekła z jaskini razem ze swoimi małymi wróżkami dołączonymi do niej. Jej ręka krwawiła i okropnie bolała. Jej dziewczynki skupiły się wokół niej, wyrażając swój niepokój.  
  
 _To_ nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło, zapełniały ją. Zimowy duch był _przyjaznym_ chłopcem, dobrym dla dzieci. Trochę złośliwy, ale nigdy nikogo nie zranił.  
  
— Dobrze — powiedziała Tooth, przyciskając bolącą dłoń do piersi. — Teraz przynajmniej wiem, co sezonowe duchy robią, kiedy ich sen jest zakłócany.  
  
Westchnęła i spojrzała na ślady ugryzień. Och, to był doskonały łuk, pokazujący idealne umiejscowienie każdego pojedynczego zęba... Gdyby tylko mogło zobaczyć te zęby! Ale nie. To nie byłoby mądre, aby wrócić do tej jaskini, przynajmniej dopóki chłopiec spał.  
  
— W porządku, dziewczynki — powiedziała Tooth. — Damy mu kredyt zaufania, hm? Dowiemy się kim jest, a następnie zaprosimy go do pałacu. Nigdy nie ma się za dużo przyjaciół i nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, żeby miał dużo wierzących.  
  
Małe wróżki zgodziły się.  
  
Zajęło wróżkom dziewięć miesięcy, żeby poznać imię chłopca — Jack Frost. Ale minęły trzy wieki zanim został zaproszony do pałacu. Tooth przeprosiła go, kiedy dowiedziała się, czemu się tak stało. Jej małe wróżki omdlewały, kiedy Jack się do nich uśmiechał, więc zaproszenie nigdy nie zostało przedstawione.  
  
Jack tylko się zaśmiał i powiedział, że rozumie.  
  
2\. Sandy (1806)  
  
Duch był na otwartej przestrzeni, tam gdzie każdy mógł do niego dotrzeć.  
  
Sandy krążył wokół śpiącego chłopca, przygryzając dolną wargę. Widział wiele zimowych duchów na przestrzeni lat i ten był prawie stereotypowym przykładem swojego rodzaju. Białe włosy, które wyglądały, i na pewno były, miękkie i puszyste niczym płatki śniegu. Posiadana przez niego alabastrowa cera była obsesją europejskiej szlachty, ale nie wydawało się, żeby chłopiec obracał się w takich kręgach. Jego ubranie stanowiło staroświecka biała bluzka i niebieska kamizelka nie najnowszej mody oraz spodnie z jeleniej skóry. Wszystko to było pokryte wirami i spiralami stworzonymi ze szronu. Ledwo oddychał i ktoś nieświadomy mógłby założyć, że nie żyje.  
  
Sandy wiedział lepiej. Chłopiec tylko spał.  
  
Tylko. Westchnął i potrząsnął głową. Żywiołaki były bardzo narażone, kiedy popadały w swój sezonowy sen. Niezdolne do bronienia się przed pogodą, śmiertelnikami i innymi duchami. A ten chłopiec spał na otwartej przestrzeni. Na polu, które znajdowało się niedaleko ludzkich siedzib i na obszarze, gdzie przeważała lepsza pogoda niż gorsza, ale nie miało to znaczenia, gdy przyszło do letnich upałów! Nawet jeśli chłopaka nie zrani wakacyjny duch to zrobi to samo słońce!  
  
Musiał coś zrobić. Słyszał o tym chłopcu od Tooth i kilku przyjaznych duchów. Jack Frost, który zdobił szronem okna i drzewa samym dotykiem, który przynosił śmiech w najciemniejsze dni roku. Jack sprawiał, że Pitchowi trudniej było uzyskać władzę nad ludźmi w tej części świata, ale zimowy duch o tym nie wiedział.  
  
Sandy zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, a potem nad jego głową pojawiła się zapalona żarówka, gdy do głowy przyszedł mu pewien pomysł. Dwie lub trzy mile stąd znajdowała się jaskinia, na tyle głęboka, by zimowy duch mógł czuć się komfortowo nawet przy najgorszych letnich upałach. Będzie prostą sprawą podnieść chłopca za pomocą piasku i przetransportowanie go do jaskini.  
  
Umieścił piasek pod chłopcem, niemal ziarenko po ziarenku. Zimowy duch mruknął przez sen, przewracając się na bok. Taki słodki chłopczyk. Umieścił więcej piasku pod dzieckiem, aż do momentu gdy było go wystarczająco dużo, aby podnieść go bez obudzenia.  
  
— Hej!  
  
Sandy podskoczył tracąc kontrolę nad piaskiem. Co?  
  
— Hej!  
  
Młoda kobieta ruszyła w jego stronę. Po prostu pojawiła się na skraju pola. Kolejny duch. Biorąc pod uwagę jej ognistoczerwone włosy i świecące czerwone oczy, a także jej kolorystykę... lekką muskulaturę... strój, to była albo duchem ognia albo lata. Albo jedno i drugie. Oba nie wykluczały się wzajemnie.  
  
— Myślisz, że co robisz? Zostaw Jacka w spokoju!  
  
Sandy zamrugał kilka razy, a potem poklepał chłopca po ramieniu. To był Jack?  
  
Reakcja chłopca była natychmiastowa... i _bolesna_.  
  
Lód nagle zaczął pokrywać dłoń Sandy’ego, a potem ramię, siłą przedzierając się między ziarenkami piasku. Jego cała lewa strona stała się bardzo ciężka i z trudnością utrzymywał fizyczną formę ręki. Najwyraźniej lód ingerował w spójność jego piasku.  
  
Oczywiście, od razu się cofnął. Chłopak wydawał się nieświadomy. Sapał trochę przez sen. Wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale, a następnie zaczął lekko chrapać.  
  
— Heh. — Duch ognia pokręciła głową i gestem kazała Sandy’emu przejść na drugi koniec pola. — Stary, to zły pomysł zadzierać z Jackiem, kiedy śpi. — Zaoferowała mu mały ogień, który trzymała na dłoni. Dobrze, potrzebował tego żeby rozmrozić swoją rękę.  
  
Przechylił głowę na bok i zaczął swoją zwyczajową pantominę.  
  
— Och, nie przejmuj się tym. Chyba, że chciałeś zapytać o cenę pszenicy w Saskatchewam, w tym przypadku masz pecha. Jack jest zimowym duchem, ale lubi drzemać na słońcu. Mówi, że nie lubi wstawać z zimnymi dłońmi i rękami. — Wzruszyła ramionami i skorygowała ogień, tak że był jedynie ciepły. — Wszyscy mają na niego oko. To dobry chłopak. Czuwa nad nami, gdy jest nasza kolej na drzemkę. Ale wiesz, nie lubi być przytulany, gdy śpi. To jest typowe dla zimowego ducha, a przynajmniej tak powiedział.  
  
W tym momencie ramię Sandy’ego wróciło do normy, ale wciąż było trochę sztywne. Zgiął rękę w łokciu i skrzywił się. Cóż, mogło być gorzej. Teraz będzie musiał pamiętać, by utrzymać dystans w stosunku do Jacka, a przynajmniej dopóki dzieciak spał. Zamrażanie nie było zbyt przyjemne.  
  
Westchnął i spojrzał ze smutkiem na śpiącego chłopca. Nie miał nic złego na myśli...  
  
Duch ognia zaśmiała się, widząc jego minę.  
  
— Myślisz, że z twoją ręką jest najgorzej? Powinieneś zobaczyć, co pewnego razu zrobił z moim Józefem. Zajęło trzy lata głupiemu błaznowi, żeby odrosły mu zęby i nigdy nie pozwoliłam mu o tym zapomnieć...  
  
3\. Zajączek Wielkanocny (1967)   
  
Był chłopiec na skale.  
  
Aster przerwał pracę i zaczął okrążać mały ogród kwiatowy. Mniej więcej w połowie skrzywił się i zmusił się do zatrzymania. Coraz szybciej w ostatnich czasach zaczął przyjmować ludzie nawyki. Jeśli ten stan rzeczy się utrzyma, to zapomni o swoich naturalnych instynktach. Pooka nikogo _nie okrążali_ w spokojnym spacerze, chyba że się zalecali. W takim razie, obserwacja polegała głównie na robieniu kroku, zatrzymaniu się, aby patrzeć na obiekt z tego kąta przez kilka minut, a następnie podjęciu następnego kroku i powtórzenie całego procesu.  
  
Nie miało to nic wspólnego ze śpiącym na skale chłopcem.  
  
Chociaż, pomyślał Aster, chłopiec... chociaż może nie do końca chłopiec. Musiał mieć piętnaście lub szesnaście lat, dopiero na progu męskości. Postanowił zwinąć się w kulkę na kawałku skały w parku. Był to duży głaz, otoczony pierścieniem kwiatów. Jego szczyt był płaski i w odpowiednim rozmiarze dla chudego małego... zimowego ducha, bo chyba tym był?  
  
Tak, te kolory o tym świadczyły, a Aster miał dobre oko do wszystkiego, co wiązało się z barwami kolorystycznymi. Co zimowy duch robił, będąc tak narażony?  
  
Musiał być niezbyt silny. Sezonowe duchy spały w porach roku przeciwnych do ich własnych. Duchy zimowe powinny spać tylko w lecie, a była wiosna i to bardzo wczesna!  
  
Może to nie był jego sezonowy sen. Właśnie, mogła to być jedynie drzemka.  
  
Aster wywrócił oczami. Tak, jeśli to była... drzemka, to świetnie i w ogóle, ale idiota musiał odejść. Ten kamień był niemal _doskonały_ dla jego słodyczy. Musiał poświęcić jedynie chwilę, aby usunąć stąd tego idiotę i będzie mógł wrócić do ukrywania swoich jajek, by dzieci mogły na nie zapolować.  
  
Wyciągnął rękę i ścisnął mocno ramię ducha.  
  
— Hej — powiedział, krzywiąc się automatycznie. — Obudź...  
  
Ktoś uderzył go w usta pieprzonym _młotem_.  
  
Nie, to była pieść.  
  
Aster cofnął się. Potknął i spadł na zadek. Bolało. Poczuł na języku metaliczny smak ciepłej krwi. Jej zapach wypełnił mu nos. To była prawdziwa krew. Spływała mu po pysku na brodę.  
  
Zimowy duch spojrzał na niego. Jego oczy były półotwarte i zamglone od snu.  
  
— Hej — powiedział chrapliwie. Unosząc górną wargę pokazał swoje zęby. — Uważaj na łapy, ty strachliwy króliku. Niektórzy tutaj śpią.  
  
Co?  
  
Zimowy duch patrzył na niego przez sekundę lub dwie, a potem odwrócił się na drugi bok i zaczął chrapać.  
  
Aster skrzywił się i wytarł ślad krwi z jego futra. Pomimo tego, jak kuszące było pokrycie drania pisankami, to nie chciał wiedzieć, co duch z takim złym usposobieniem może zrobić dzieciakom, które będą szukały odrobiny zabawy.  
  
Zamiast tego, ułożył jajka wokół podnóża kamienia. Cieszył się brzmieniem pisków, śmiechów i krzyków dzieci.  
  
4\. Pitch (2013)  
  
Czuł pewien dreszczyk ekscytacji, gdy chodził otwarcie po ziemi w czasie pełni księżyca. Coś w tym sprawiało, że czuł się żywy. Wiedza, że głupi Manny mógł go widzieć, ale był ograniczony i nie mógł nic zrobić, chyba że Pitch igrał z ludźmi oraz ich dziećmi.  
  
Manny był takim głupcem. Wciąż jednak, Pitch lubił te spacery. Mógł wyobrazić sobie, że jest to bardzo podobne do pokazaniu mu środkowego palca.   
  
Noc była pełna życia, ale nie z powodu śmiertelnych zwierząt tylko duchów. Pitch raczej miał pewien efekt na śmiertelne istoty. Co do duchów...  
  
— Której części ty nie... łaaaaa!  
  
Kwiatowy duch został odsunięty. Pitch poszedł dalej przez coś rodzaju... Co to było? TO lekko zastygłe powietrze? Duchy, które nie sięgały mu do kolan, a często nawet niższe, starały się go powstrzymać przed pójściem dalej. Gdyby był w pełni sił, to te wszystkie istoty byłyby już _martwe_.  
  
Irytujące, ale nie był w stanie przywołać niezbędnej siły, aby zabić je wszystkie za pomocą strachu.  
  
Nie znaczy to, że musiały o tym wiedzieć.  
  
A potem... och, to miejsce wyglądało znajomo. Również znajomy był zimowy duch.  
  
Najnowszy strażnik: Jack Frost.  
  
Pitch zachichotał i ruszył do przodu. O dziwo, wszystkie wiosenne duchy odsunęły się, jak tylko znalazł się na stosunkowo otwartym terenie. Małe jeziorko stanowiło bardzo malowniczy obrazek w srebrzystym świetle. Zatrzymał się na wystarczająco długo, by zerknąć w górę, na Manny’ego. Czy oglądał ich teraz? Patrzył, jak Pitch zbliża się do nowego strażnika?  
  
Pomyślał, że to było coraz bardziej... _zabawne_. Mroczny uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, gdy myślał o tym, że Manny naprawdę ich ogląda.  
  
Jack Frost spał i był bezradny. Najwyraźniej garstka wierzących nie sprawiła, że wymagana długość jego wypoczynku się skróciła. Tylko najsłabsze duchy sezonowe musiały spać przez dwa do nawet trzech pór roku. Najsilniejsze zaznawały odpoczynku przez kilka tygodni, może tak z dwa miesiące, podczas pory roku przeciwnej do ich własnego sezonu.  
  
Biedny, mały Jack. Tak zdesperowany, aby w niego uwierzono, a kiedy w końcu jego marzenie się spełniło, czy przyniosło mu to coś dobrego?  
  
Nie, tak naprawdę nie przyniosło...  
  
Pitch zaśmiał się ponownie, klękając przy Jacku. Taki kruchy chłopak... Drgał lekko, gdy śnił.  
  
Ze złowieszczym uśmieszkiem, król koszmarów wyciągnął rękę w stronę czoła chłopca. Jak powinien zmienić jego sen? Miał nadzieję sprawić, żeby stał się pełny rozpaczy, przerażenia. Sprawić, by wspomnienia zostały zapomniane, a marzenia stały się koszmarami... Tak....  
  
Jego palce musnęły czoło Jacka.  
  
I wtedy...  
  
Wtedy...  
  
Ktoś krzyczał. Po długiej, bolesnej chwili, Pitch zdał sobie sprawę, że to on krzyczy.  
  
Jack unosił się nad nim. Jego twarz było wykrzywiona w wyrazie czystej nienawiści.  
  
— _Kto_... — wyszeptał. Jego oddech był widoczny, tak jakby to był środek zimy, a nie późna wiosna. — _Kto zakłóca mój sen?_  
  
Och. Dobrze.  
  
To była prawda.  
  
Zimowe duchy były dość drażliwe podczas ich sezonowego snu.  
  
Pitch zebrał pozostałości swojej zniszczonej mocy, a następnie poruszył się, szykując do wstania.  
  
Był przyzwyczajony do bólu. To był jego stary przyjaciel z pola bitwy i namiotu medycznego po... Jeszcze nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie poczuł takiego bólu, jak ten, który przeszył go w górę i w dół kręgosłupa. Pochodził on z jego bioder.  
  
Musiał wydać jakiś zbolały dźwięk, bo rozwścieczony zimowy duch spojrzał na niego. Przez chwilę Jack wyglądał na zaskoczonego i zdezorientowanego, ale ta chwila minęła. Wściekłość ponownie wykrzywiła jego twarz.  
  
— Ty — powiedział, unosząc kij.  
  
Ból czy nie, zachowanie godności czy nie, ale Pitch nie zamierzał się tak po prostu położyć i czekać... na cokolwiek, co Jack dla niego zaplanował!  
  
Wstał i pobiegł tak szybko, jak jego nogi mogły go ponieść, do najbliższego skrawka cienia i bezpieczeństwa jego legowiska.  
  
Został w legowisku do końca wiosny i długo, długo w lato. Nuda była bardziej oczywistym wyborem, niż zostanie jeszcze raz uderzonym w ten sposób pięścią w pachwinę.  
  
4\. North (2013)  
  
— Słyszałeś? Istnieje plotka w Petersburgu.  
  
Phil prychnął i mruknął sarkastycznie, że zawsze istniały plotki w Petersburgu.  
  
— Tak — przytaknął North. — Ale ta jest nowa. Dotyczy Jacka.  
  
Rosjanin był rozbawiony, widząc, że ta informacja sprawiła, że yeti zainteresował się lekko. Phil ukrywał to dobrze, był zainteresowany Jackiem Frostem. Szczerze, przed wybraniem Jacka na strażnika, to zainteresowanie nie miało zbyt dobrych podstaw... coś, za co North brał odpowiedzialność. Poinstruował swoje yeti, że nie chciał być niepokojony przez przypadkowe duchy, które przychodziły tutaj, by popatrzeć na strażnika, jak to miało miejsce kilka lat po tym, jak przyjął propozycję Manny’ego. Yeti uznał, że Jack był jednym z tych gapiów i odganiał go.  
  
Westchnął. Phil uniósł brwi, ale o nic nie zapytał.  
  
— Plotka dotyczy tego, że Jack został zaatakowany podczas swojego sezonowego snu. I to przez Pitcha. — North skrzywił się, tak jak każdy yeti będący w zasięgu słuchu. — Pitch uciekł z podkulonym ogonem. Wszyscy się z tego śmieją, ale nikt nie _mówi_ , co się stało. Nie podoba mi się to, Phil.  
  
Phil prychnął, zgadzając się. Może North powinien wyjść z inicjatywą i zrobić pokój gościny dla Jacka, nie pytając go o opinię.  
  
— Być może. Przynajmniej zawsze mogę mu go zaoferować. Jest już prawie jesień. Plotka jest już stara.   
  
Zaprosi Jacka, gdy chłopiec się obudzi. Za tydzień lub dwa. Oczywiście, Jack to zaakceptuje. Byłoby to rozsądne wyjście. Przecież tu, na Biegunie Północnym, North mógł chronić chłopca, gdy ten spał.  
  
(2014)  
  
Tooth spojrzała na drzwi, krzywiąc się.  
  
— Jack nie śpi teraz?  
  
— Inną opcją jest zapytanie Seraphiny — powiedział North.  
  
Cała ich czwórka skrzywiła się. Tak bardzo jak Northowi nie podobała się myśl o obudzeniu Jacka z jego snu, to mniej lubił myśl o odwiedzeniu Matki Natury. Seraphina była dziwna. Oczywiście, Bunny i Sandy byli starsi, ale kiedy się z nimi rozmawiało miliony czy miliardy lat rozbieżności nie miało znaczenia. Będąc z nimi nie robiło to różnicy. Nie _odczuwałeś_ ciężaru dzielących was lat. Inaczej było w przypadku Seraphiny.  
  
Seraphina spoglądała na świat w całkowicie inny sposób, nawet w porównaniu do Bunny’ego, który pochodził ze świata z czerwonym słońcem, żółtym niebem i do Sandy’ego, który nie miał rzeczywistego ciała oraz krwi i składał się z żyjącego _piasku_. Śmiertelnicy mieli powiedzenie: „Matka Natura jest suką”, ale tak naprawdę Matkę Naturę to... nie obchodziło. Nie chodziło nawet o osobiste sprawy. Nawet o poszczególne gatunki. Po prostu... patrzyła.  
  
Dlatego też nie. North nie chciał obudzić Jacka, ale też nie chciał rozmawiać z Seraphiną.  
  
— To zajmie ile, pięć minut? — zapytał. Pozostali strażnicy wyglądali na nieufnych. Nie było miłym doświadczeniem obudzić sezonowe duchy, gdy spały. Możliwe, że North ryzykował przez to swoje życie. — Tylko go obudzimy i spytamy, czy trąby na biegunie są zwyczajnym zjawiskiem i niech później idzie znowu spać.  
  
— Ja tego nie zrobię — mruknął Bunny.  
  
North uniósł brwi, powstrzymując kilka uwag. Będzie musiał później porozmawiać z Bunnym, jeśli będzie kontynuował swoje dziwne zachowanie, które zaczęło się półtora roku temu. Jack i zajączek wielkanocny nie skakali już sobie do gardeł z powodu wyimaginowanych problemów, ale... North czuł raczej _ojcowskie_ uczucia do Jacka i sądził, że rozmowa z mieczem, można uznać za odpowiednim pogawędki z chłopakiem córki.  
  
Ale nie teraz. Spojrzał na Sandy’ego, który pokręcił głową i pomachał ręką odmawiając stanowczo Dziwne, bo Sandy mógł najłatwiej wprowadzić z powrotem Jacka do snu... i Tooth westchnęła.  
  
— Przepraszam, North. To twój pomysł. Ty powinieneś to zrobić.  
  
Było to słuszne i prawdziwe. Przytaknął.  
  
— To nie zajmie długo — obiecał.  
  
Pozostała trójka wymieniła między sobą dziwne spojrzenia, których nie potrafił zinterpretować. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Sądził, że to i tak nie ma wielkiego znaczenia. Czuli się po prostu źle, że nie mogą pozwolić Jackowi na odpoczynek, gdy ten był bardzo zmęczony.  
  
North przeszedł przez pracownię, aż dotarł do skrzydła mieszkalnego. Jego własne pokoje znajdowały się na końcu korytarza, tak jak inne pokoje jego przyjaciół. Także pokój Jacka, który nie był już właściwie pokojem gościnnym, ale też nie był tak często używany jak powinny być pomieszczenia mieszkalne.  
  
Być może właśnie tak czuli się rodzice, których dzieci wyjechały do college’u lub na uniwersytet — pomyślał z rozbawieniem North. Jack był z pewnością w odpowiednim wieku.  
  
North wszedł do pokoju Jacka i przystanął na chwilę, by spojrzeć na zimowego ducha. Jack leżał na łóżku. Kołdra spoczywała na podłodze. Nie miał na sobie swetra i spał w koszuli oraz spodniach. North zanotował w pamięci, aby dostać dla Jacka nową koszulkę. Ta, którą miał na sobie, była wytarta i stawała się żółta ze zużycia.  
  
— Ach, mój chłopcze — mruknął.  
  
Staro rosyjski rozbrzmiał ciężko na jego języku. Dialekt ten był używany jedynie przez Kozaków, chociaż miał tylko dwanaście lat, kiedy ich miasto upadło. Ach, ale to była przeszłość i lepiej o tym nie myśleć.   
  
We śnie, linie które wcześniejsze życie wyżłobiło na twarzy Jacka były aż nazbyt widoczne. Kiedy zimowy duch nie spał, to śmiał się przyjaźnie i na jego twarzy były widoczne jedynie zmarszczki świadczące o radości. Gdy się uśmiechał, można było ujrzeć, gdzie miałby linie, gdyby zestarzał się tak bardzo jak North.   
  
Kiedy spał, cóż... zmartwienie pozostawiło na nim swój ślad. Rozpacz ciężko na nim ciążyła. Jack wyglądał jakby miał trochę ponad siedemnaście lat, ale kiedy śnił, było to raczej dwadzieścia ileś lat. Zużyty dwudziestolatek. Postarzały przed czasem.  
  
North zdusił westchnienie. Jack nie był kimś, kogo trzeba było żałować. Potrzebowali czasu, aby ich czwórka przeprosiła Jacka za ich wcześniejsze traktowanie. Nieumyślenie czy nie, ale ignorowanie było... Tylko Ombric mógł wrócić do przeszłości, a nawet on nie mógł jej zmienić. Co najmniej Jack im wybaczył i zabronił im rozmyślać o tym nadmiernie.   
  
Czasami jednak North nie mógł dotrzymać tej obietnicy.  
  
Odchrząknął i sięgnął, by chwycić ramię Jacka.  
  
— Jack — powiedział.  
  
Chłopiec otworzył szeroko oczy i usiadł sztywno.  
  
— Pierwiastek kwadratowy miliona to czterdzieści osiem tysięcy pięćset siedemdziesiąt sześć i tysiąc dwadzieścia cztery — powiedział Jak, tak szybko jakby był ponownie po dawce espresso. — Powierzchnia ludzkiej skóry wynosi od półtora do dwóch metrów kwadratowych. Disneyland został otwarty w 1955 roku. Nielegalne jest patrzenie krzywym wzrokiem na krowy w Bladworth i Saskatchewan.  
  
North z uśmiechem zaczął się cofać. Dobrze, to było interesujące.  
  
— Myślę, że pozwolę ci spać — stwierdził.  
  
Jack spojrzał na niego i zamrugał.  
  
— Bunny porusza nosem, gdy ktoś go tam dotknie — powiedział tym razem powoli, niewyraźnie i ospale. — To słodkie. — Ziewnął i opadł z powrotem na łóżka. Zanim North dotarł do drzwi, chłopak już chrapał.  
  
+1. Aster (2016)  
  
Do jasnej cholery. Jack zaczął swoją drzemkę dość wcześnie, co nie?  
  
Aster jęknął i potarł kark. Chciałby, żeby Jack mu tego nie robił. Duch zimy przyznał się... Och, nie mógł przypomnieć sobie dokładnie kiedy, ale to było z pewnością przed przerażającą rozmową z Northem. W każdym razie, Jack wyjawił, że _nie musiał_ spać w wiosnę. Był jednym z tych szczęśliwych sezonowych duchów, które potrzebowały spać tylko przez kilka tygodni w czasie lata, ale wpadł w ten nawyk, bo im dłużej spał tym mniej samotny się czuł...  
  
Teraz kiedy o tym myślał, Aster był całkiem pewny, że to jego reakcja na wyznanie Jacka było tym, co spowodowało całą rozmowę z Northem. Z pewnością, chwycenie Śnieżynki i wciągnięcie go na kolana, nucenie i ocieranie chłopca brodą było dość oczywiste...  
  
Nawet dla Jacka, który zawsze wychwytywał jedynie te najbardziej oczywiste niuanse.  
  
Jednakże pamiętając, że chłopiec  jest — czy raczej młody mężczyzna, ponieważ powolny wzrost Jacka w końcu się ustabilizował i duch zimowy wyglądał teraz na siedemnaście do dwudziestu trzech lat, to reakcja Astera była... ech, niewłaściwa w tamtym czasie. Takie zachowanie było raczej przeznaczone dla jego śpiącego kolegi i działalności, która obejmowała więcej niż wspólne spanie w gnieździe.  
  
Pierdolę. A raczej nie pierdolę, biorąc pod uwagę... Arch. Aster skrzywił się i postanowił zignorować swoje głupie pożądanie. Jack spał. Aster _nie miał_ zamiaru go budzić, bo jego uderzenia stały się silniejsze w ostatnich latach.  
  
Dobrze, nawet kiedy Jack był w półśnie, to nie hamował swoich _ciosów_. To było trochę irytujące, że jego mały Śnieżynek, który wciąż wyglądał, jakby miał zostać pobity przez same mocniejsze dmuchnięcie w jego stronę, miał sierpowy równy sile pociągu towarowego.  
  
— Dlaczego? — jęknął pod nosem Aster. — Dlaczego nie mogłeś poczekać do kolejnego tygodnia... a nawet do lata? Nie lubisz rozmawiać z kwiatowymi duchami i innymi?  
  
Chociaż dziwne było to, że wszystkie inne żywiołaki adorują Jacka. Mógł zrozumieć ich uczucia. Zimowy duch chronił je podczas snu, jednakże libido Astera zaczynało być dokuczliwe.  
  
Szczerze mówiąc, w dzisiejszych czasach, ostatnio wszystko co Jack zrobił powodowało, że libido Astera stawało się dokuczliwe. Było to jak miesiąc miodowy dla duchów i sądził, że będzie to dla niego trwać przez kilka lat.  
  
Teraz, Jack był nagi. Jego ubrania były złożone i położone obok niego w niechlujnym stosie. Najwidoczniej uznał, że koce to tylko zawracanie głowy, bo leżał całkowicie na widoku, niczym nie przykryty. Aster pozwolił sobie napatrzeć się do woli, ponieważ nie mógł go dotykać, dopóki się nie obudzi i nie uczyni jego życia ciekawszym. I przecież nie musiał mówić nikomu, że masturbował się raz czy dwa razy patrząc na niego.  
  
Westchnął i zdjął swoją minimalistyczną „odzież”. Wielkanoc poszła dobrze, pomyślał i spojrzał ponownie na Jacka. Wielkanoc również wypadła w tym roku na później niż zwykle, co mogło być przyczyną, dlaczego Jack uciął sobie drzemkę. Drzemkę, która trwała przez szalone, ostatnie przygotowania do święta, czyli tak około dwóch tygodni, i przekształcały Astera w kipiącego, znerwicowanego królika, aby później się obudzić po Wielkanocy i skorzystać z poświątecznego libida Bunny’ego.  
  
Tylko że Jack się nie obudził.  
  
Westchnął ponownie i podrapał się bezczynnie po brzuchu. Jeśli to był plan Jacka, to ma punkty za myślenie do przodu, a ujemne za zapomnienie, by włączyć budzik lub coś.  
  
Dobrze, jeśli nie mógł odbyć stosunku ze swoim kolegą, a był w odpowiednim nastroju, to mógłby osiągnąć spełnienie zamiast pełnoprawnego kochania się. Po prostu zadba o to własnymi rękami. I wiązało się to z jego półtwardym penisem, wysuniętym z pochewki oraz z początkowym dyskomfortem związanym z seksualnym pobudzeniem.  
  
Aster położył się w gnieździe. Pół zwinięty w kłębek z kolanami lekko dotykającymi wyciągniętego ciała Jacka. Powoli, patrząc na partnera, sięgnął w dół i owinął rękę wokół swojej erekcji. Kilka pociągnięć, a jego penis był wystarczająco twardy, żeby móc nim wbijać gwoździe. Albo wbijać się w coś innego, pomyślał patrząc tęsknie w dół na biodra Jacka.  
  
Przynajmniej jego wyobraźnia była wystarczająco dobra dla szybkiej masturbacji. Aster wyobrażał sobie siebie liżącego biodra Jacka w tym odpowiednim miejscu, które powodowało, że Śnieżek piszczał i wyginął się z przyjemności. Warknął cicho na ten obraz psychiczny i przyśpieszył ruchy swojej dłoni.  
  
Potem spojrzał na twarz Jacka wyobrażając sobie jakby wyglądała wykrzywiona z przyjemności... i zatrzymał się. Oczy Jacka były otwarte.  
  
Poruszył go? Wykonał jakiś hałas, który był wystarczająco głośny, by obudzić zimowego ducha? Tak czy inaczej... Jack nie spał i miał nie do końca obudzony wyraz twarzy.  
  
Świetnie. Miał zastać okaleczony przez kolegę, kiedy trzymał swoją męskość w dłoni. I najwyraźniej był idiotą, bo mając świadomość, że Jack zaraz go zaatakuje lub coś, wciąż był twardy niczym skała.  
  
Jack wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy mruczeniem a rykiem. Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił futro Astera na ramieniu. Jego oczy błyszczały obiecująco, ale Bunny miał wrażenie, że mu się to nie spodoba.  
  
— Ty... — Jack odetchnął, a następnie przeniósł się z zadziwiającą szybkością dla kogoś, kto chwilę temu spał.  
  
Chwycił nadgarstki Astera, przyszpilając je do ziemi po jego bokach. W tym samym czasie usiadł na biodrach pooka. Penis Bunny’ego znalazł się naprzeciwko pupy Jacka. Zimowy duch wydał ponownie ten mrucząco-ryczący dźwięk.  
  
Po chwili głuchej ciszy, Aster zdał sobie sprawę, że ten dźwięk był znakiem _uznania_.  
  
— Ach... kolego?  
  
Jack zamruczał i pochylił się, aż mógł ocierać się twarzą o szyję i podbródek Astera. Jego ugryzienia pozostawiały ostre punkciki bólu, które zostawały szybko złagodzone, gdy ponownie kierował swoją uwagę na te miejsca i omywał je językiem. Jack nigdy nie skarżył się na futro w swoich ustach.  
  
— Jack?  
  
Aster starał się uwolnić ręce, ale jego wysiłki zaowocowały jedynie mocniejszym chwytem na nadgarstkach, ku jego strapieniu. Jego sensowniejsza część była jeszcze mocno zaniepokojona faktem, że Jack podgryzał i lizał jego _gardło_ , kiedy dopiero się obudził. Był potężnym zimowym duchem i duchy z jego rodzaju _nigdy_ nie budziły się w dobrym nastroju... Ale jego libido miało inne _zdanie_ co do tego. Kołysał nieznacznie biodrami, dzięki czemu jego penis ocierał się o tyłek Jacka.  
  
Jack warknął i przesunął się, więc męskość Astera nie napierała już na jego tyłek, tylko była pod jego pachwiną.   
  
Potem zaczął ocierać się o Astera. Mocno i szybko. Bunny krzyknął i podskoczył w kierunku ciśnienia i tarcia. Iskry wybuchły mu za oczami.  
  
Czas refrakcji u pooka był o wiele krótszy niż u ludzi. Zajęło mu chwilę, aby jego penis znów był twardy i gotowy, żeby ponownie zostać użyty, kiedy Aster odzyska zmysły.  
  
— Jack? — zapytał, próbując poruszyć dłońmi. Tak, Jack puścił jego nadgarstki. Dobrze. Teraz było bezpiecznie go dotykać?  
  
Jego kolega nie wyglądał na groźnego, jeśli brać pod uwagę język ciała zimowego ducha. Nie patrzył mu w oczy. Był pobudzony. Jego penis był zaczerwieniony z lekkim odcieniem fioletowego, gdy wciąż poruszał lekko biodrami w przód i w tył, ocierając się o pachwinę Astera. Nie licząc niskiego mruczenia było to czymś normalnym. Oczywiście, zazwyczaj było trochę więcej drapania i dotykania w tym akcie.   
  
Jednakże mina Jacka świadczyła o czymś innym. _Ktoś_ był w domu, ale to nie był beztroski dowcipniś. Nie, to był brutalny Jack, który mógł prawdopodobnie rozerwać kogoś na strzępy gołymi rękami bez poczucia żalu.  
  
Ten Jack również patrzył na Astera tak jakby był smacznym posiłkiem składającym się z jego wszystkich ulubionym potraw, dlatego też Bunny'emu mogło zostać wybaczone, że tak o nim myślał.  
  
— Miękki Bunny — zanucił Jack, pieszcząc policzek Astera. — Miękki Bunny, ciepły Bunny, duża kula futra. — Zamilkł, uśmiechając się. Jegomina była złośliwa i mroczna. — Szczęśliwy Bunny. — Jęcząc, otarł się o penis Astera, a potem kontynuował: — Napalony Bunny. Seks, seks, seks.  
  
Następnie znowu zaczął podgryzać gardło Astera.  
  
Och. Dobrze. Aster owinął ramię wokół tali Jacka, a drugą rękę położył na plecach swojego kolegi, tuz nad lekką krzywizną pośladków.  
  
— W ten sposób? — zapytał, odchylając głowę do tyłu, aby dać Jackowi lepszy dostęp do jego gardła. — Tak, myślę, że jestem w tym. Będziesz mnie ujeżdżać, kolego?  
  
Jack ponownie wydał z siebie pomruk i zacisnął zęby na małżowinie Astera, a następnie na podstawie jego ucha. Bunny skorzystał z okazji, by móc wędrować dłońmi po ciele kochanka. Zatrzymały się one na tyłku zimowego ducha, gdy pooka chwycił jego pośladki. To był łady tyłek. Nie za duży i nie za chudy, żeby zapomniał o seksie na rzecz nakarmienia Jacka jakimś wysokokalorycznym jedzeniem.  
  
Jack wyswobodził się z uścisku i niezależnie dzikiego błysku w oku, posłał Asterowi jednoznaczne _spojrzenie_. To jedno, które oznaczało, że fiolka z lubrykatem w jego ręku świadczy o _bardzo dobrych rzeczach_ , które staną się w najbliższej przyszłości.  
  
Aster uśmiechał się szeroko, nawet wtedy, gdy Jack zsunął się z jego kolan. Zdziczały czy głównie śpiący, ręce Jacka były stabilne, gdy odkorkował fiolkę i wylał pewną miarę olejki na drugą dłoń. Podał flakonik do Asterowi, który szybko go zakorkował i odstawił na bok. Następnie Jack pokrył lubrykatem męskość Bunny’ego, od jego wąskiego czubka do szerokiej podstawy.  
  
A potem Jack ponownie się przeniósł, tak żeby unosić się nad erekcją Astera. Bunny trzymał się na wodzy, gdy zimowy duch pochylił się i zaczął obniżać swoje biodra. Och, do licha, Jack był ciasny. Minęło sześć tygodni od ich ostatniego seksualnego maratonu. Sprawiło to, że Jack przyjmował go powoli z odrzuconą do tyłu głowę i obnażonymi zębami, jakby zmagał się ze sprzecznymi pragnieniami.  
  
Jack zwierzył się raz Asterowi, w czasie zamroczenia po jednym szczególnie słodkim zbliżeniu, że nie mógł się zdecydować, czy lepiej było wziąć go całego w jednym szybkim ruchy czy powoli, ciesząc się pieczeniem oraz poczuciem rozciągania. Najwyraźniej _wciąż_ nie wiedział, co było lepsze.  
  
Powolne wydawało się wygrywać. Zajęło pełną minutę zanim Aster znalazł się całkowicie wewnątrz Jacka. Przez cały ten czas zimowy duch wydawał z siebie _najwspanialsze_ dźwięki. Aster warknął i poruszył biodrami, gdy poczuł, że Jack siedział _odpowiednio_ na jego kolanach. Przez to działanie jego penis zanurzył się trochę głębiej w kochanku. Jack warknął w odpowiedzi, zaciskając pięści na futrze na ramionach Bunny’ego.  
  
Jack warknął ponownie i uniósł się na kolanach, tak że tylko czubek męskości Astera wciąż w nim spoczywał, następnie obniżył się. Bunny jęknął, ale powstrzymał się przed podnoszeniem bioder, by wyjść mu naprzeciw. Jeszcze nie. Nie teraz. Powolne i niemal miękkie ruchy wydawały się teraz głównym celem gry.  
  
Powoli i delikatnie zostało szybko wyrzucone przez okno, gdy Jack przyśpieszył i zaczął warczeć pomiędzy urywanymi oddechami.  
  
Aster wypchnął biodra do przodu, gdy Jack z całą siłą opadł w dół. Oddychał ciężko, a jego chwyt na biodrach Jacka z pewnością pozostawił blade sińce na co najmniej tydzień. Zimowy duch, nie wyśmiewał go ani nie zachęcał, zamiast tego powarkiwał oraz jęczał. Często również szarpał go za futro na ramionach, które wciąż trzymał.  
  
Żaden z nich nie wytrzyma zbyt długo, jeśli będą kontynuować w tym tempie i szczerze mówiąc, obaj _chcieli_ żeby się tak stało. Aster jęknął, a następnie pociągnął Jacka w dół, dopóki nie przyciskał swoich warg do ust zimowego ducha starając się go pocałować na ludzki sposób. Pooka nie całowali się, ale ludzie robili to, a jemu nie przeszkadzało pokazywanie swojej miłości w ten mały sposób...  
  
Jack jęknął mu wprost w usta, zmieniając pozycję, a za co tym idzie, również kąt wejścia penisa Astera. Erekcja zimowego ducha napierała mocno na brzuch Bunny’ego, a niemal ciepłe kropelki nasienia wyciekały tak szybko, że stało się jasne, że był niemal gotowy do finału.  
  
Aster warknął i obrócił ich tak, że teraz Jack był pod nim.  
  
— Dość zabawy — wysapał, wsuwając jedną dłoń pod biodro zimowego ducha, unosząc jego tył. Zaczął wchodzić mocno w swojego kolegę. Jack wił się i jęczał.  
  
Wtedy zimowy duch spiął się całkowicie i krzyknął, gdy przeżywał orgazm. Nasienie, które wylądowało na jego brzuchu zaczęło zamarzać, co według Astera nadawało mu _bardziej_ atrakcyjny wygląd.  
  
Zaciskanie się mięśni Jacka wokół jego erekcji było dla niego wystarczające, by przeżyć nieograniczoną przyjemność. Jeszcze tylko dwa, trzy pchnięcia, a Aster doszedł w środku kochanka, chwytając mocno pośladki Jacka, gdy przyjemność rozeszła się po jego ciele niczym piorun. Orgazm zostawił go bez tchu i tak wyczerpanego, że rozciągnął się nad zimowym duchem jak wielki, puszysty koc, gdy jego męskość miękła w kochanku. Nie żeby któremuś z nich to przeszkadzało. Było to wystarczająco wygodne i ułatwiało rozegranie kolejnej rundy, kiedy wyśpią się odpowiednio.  
  
— Mmm... — Jack odwrócił głowę i potarł ich policzki. — Bunny?  
  
— Ta? — Och, spójrzcie. Jack ponownie używał słów. W samą porę, bo Aster na samym końcu stracił zdolność mówienia.  
  
— Nic ci nie jest?  
  
— Mmm. — Przesunął się, tak że leżał na nim trochę bardziej. Jak na zimowego ducha, to Jack nie lubił być _zmarznięty_.  
  
Widocznie Aster był lepszy niż piec. A z pewnością nie przeszkadzało mu dzielenie się swoją temperaturą ciała.  
  
— Och. Dobrze. — Jack ponownie potarł swoim policzkiem o pysk Astera i ziewnął. — Możesz mnie obudzić w każdej chwili. Okej?  
  
Dobrze było wiedzieć. Aster w odpowiedzi również otarł ich policzki razem, ale jego kolega już zasnął. To było w porządku. Po prostu obudzi go później.  
  
Ale ostrożnie. Jeden cios pięścią w twarz był więcej niż wystarczający.  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
